Look at the postmark!
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Right after the Turbo movie. Tommy finally confronts Kim about the letter and the truth and people's true feelings are finally revealed as it leaves the entire gang in shock. TommyKim.WARNING:This is a total Kat bash fic,if you don't like it don't read it


Look at the Post Mark!

**Hey all! I just wanted to post one last story before I take a 2 week break due to upcoming exams. I've been reading tons of Tommy/Kim post letter stories lately and I just felt like expressing my take on it! **

(This is set right after Turbo: A Power Ranger Movie)

_Angel Grove Park:_

Tommy appraoched the girl standing at the edge of the water. She looked deep in thought. "Hey" he said.

Kim looked at him, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Tommy sighed, obviously there was going to be no beating around the bush. "I was looking for you actaully."

Kim turned to face him, she raised an eyebrow, "Really..."

"Yeah, I wanted to know Kim, why did you do it?" he asked quitely.

Kim looked at him confused, what on Earth was he talking about?! "Why did I do what? Go scuba diving with Jase?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't play dumb Kim, you know what I'm talking about!"

Kim glared back at him, "You know what, NO I DON'T!"

"Do you want to spell it out for you?! Why. Did. You. Break. Up. With. Me?!"

Kim's jaw dropped down in shock, "Why **I** broke up with **you?!** **YOU** cut off all contact with me! You didn't reply my letters or pick up my calls?!"

"What the hell was I supposed to say?! Dear Kim, I'm totally and completely fine with you saying I'm like you _brother_ and dumping me for some other guy I met! Oh, and by the way my feelings were not hurt at all!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I thought we weren't gonna play the_ I don't know what you're talking about_ game?! The lettetr Kim!"

"Tommy, I wrote you millions of letters!"

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play it," he reached into his pocket and threw her something.

Kim caught it and looked at it. It was an envelope just like the ones she used. She opened it and took out the letter inside and read it. Her eyes widened in horror as she reached the end. "Tommy..." she said quitely, "I never wrote this."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, "Kim seriously..."

"Tommy I am being serious. I did not write this." Kim looked at the enevelope again, "It's addressed to Ernie's juice bar. I always sent letters to your house."

She looked at the enevelope again and then looked at Tommy, "Did you even bother to look at this?!"

"Why would I look at the enevelope when there was a breakup letter inside?!"

"The postmark Tommy! It's not from Florida, this letter was sent from Angel Grove, California. And as far as I know until yesterday, I hadn't set foot here for a long time!"

"What?!" Tommy grabbed the enevelope from her, the postmark did say from Angel Grove. "So if you didn't send it, who did?"

"I did."

Tommy and Kim turned around to see Kat standing behind them. "I did." she repeated.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Why?" Kim asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe that the person she had trusted with her powers had ended up backstabbing her.

Kat glared at the ex pink ranger, "Because Kim," she spat out the name like it was something foul in her mouth, "You were no good for him. He wasn't himself when you weren't around. He was like a lovesick fool. **Somebody** had to snap him out of it!"

Kim glared at her, "And who gave you the right to mess with out damn lives?!"

Kat looked smug, "I took the initiative. And it worked didn't it? He got over you like that." she snapped her fingers.

"No." Tommy said softly.

Kat looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"No," he said louder, he looked up and glared at Kat, "I never got over her. I just hid it to stop you and the others from giving me those pitying looks."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We're together and that's all I care about." Kat said reaching out to take his hand.

"You must be nuts if you think that we're still _together_ after you admitted that?!" Tommy spat as he stepped away from her and stood next to Kim.

"But...but...YOU LOVE ME!" She screamed.

"I don't, never have and never will." he said harshly, "You knew as well as I do that there was only one girl that I loved." He grabbed Kim's hand and started to walk away. But her turned back, "Look, we're on the same ranger team and it would do no one any goodm if I let this affect the team. So here's what we're going to do, unless it involves Divatox or one of her latest monsters, I am not going to talk to you,look at you or acknowledge you and you are going to do the same. Got it?"

Kat, tears streaming down her face, just nodded. "Good." Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and the two of them walked away.

"I think we should tell the others before she does. After this I wouldn't be surprised if she gave them some twisted version that has the two of us as the bad guys."

Kim nodded, she was still trying to take it all in. "They're at the youth centre right?"

"Yeah, let's teleport there."

* * *

(One hour later.)

Kim and Tommy were at the park again. They had just finshed telling the others what had happened and to say they were all shocked was an understatement. They were all appalled, especially Jason who had taken a liking to the girl after meeting and working with her as the GOld Ranger. But Tommy had told them that it was never to be mentioned in front of Kat, they were still a team and like it or not they had to work together.

"So..." Kim said.

"Yeah..." Tommy sighed, "Where do we go from here?"

Kim ran a hand through her hair, "I honestly don't know. I mean this whole thing was so messed up. I spent months hating you for just cutting me off like that. And then when Jason told me you and Kat were..."

"Kim, I'm sorry, I really am. I hated you for finding a new guy and I was just miserable and it so happened that Kat was always there to comfort me and..."

Kim raised a hand to silence him, "You know what, I don't want to hear what happened between the two of you." She stopped walking and turned to look him in the eye, "One thing I do know, is that no matter how much I hated you, I always loved you. That has never stopped."

Tommy reached and stroked her cheek, "I always loved you to, Beautiful. That is something that never will change."

Kim gave him a small smile, "So, we start over?"

Tommy grinned at her and said nothing. Instead he simply reached down and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss.

And once again, the falcon and the crane were flying as one.


End file.
